Who Are We?
Ki Lobos is an adventuring company formed near the beginning of Ches (The Claw of Sunsets), 1491 DR near the beginning of the Elemental Evil conflict by Elon Que, Morgana and Zilfryn Zaufirr. Later editions to the group include Irikesh Earsplitter, Drake Hightower, Ciosa di Nessuna, Titanium, Hawk, McKenzie and Horace Hightower. Adventuring Resume During the year of 1491 DR, Ki Lobos started in Red Larch (operating without a company name at the beginning), and cleared out Rivergard Keep, the Sacred Stone Monastery, and the Scarlet Moon Hall from cultists. In Rivergard Keep they repaired and formed a base of operations which eventually turned into an Inn, a base of operations for adventurers of all kinds, stores, smith and magic item research laboratory and brewery. Later they downed the Cult of Howling Hatred, Crushing Wave, Black Earth and Eternal Flame, eventually venturing to the depths of Tyar Besil and fighting and destroying Imix, Olhydra and Yan-C-Bin and trapping Ogrémoch in his home plane, ending the spread of the elemental cults. In 1492, they have taken more of a back seat role to newer adventurers, playing investigators and planners for the larger war against the demons, demonic fire giants and general madness arising from the underdark, and to a lesser extent, the resurgence of the tiamat-based cults from years before (stamped out in 1489 by other parties, returning in pockets to wreak havoc). Splinter Groups Several smaller, less funded or less experienced groups have allied or been aided by Ki Lobos and are now assisting in their war in the underdark. Warriors Without Borders/Friends of Phlan: These war-torn adventurers were formed from the hardship of drow slavery or the destruction of Phlan and were helped by Ki Lobos. Members include Sloth, Aldo, River Hightower, Mord, Asoven, Baston Everstorm, Ashcan Dan, Xalruaa and Bane Brigun. Since their formation, they have performed services for Gracklstugh, Mulmaster, Elventree and Sporedome and are well known in the Moonsea region. Shatterhorn's Company: A group of mercenaries who formed because of their unusual or monstrous nature but good disposition, they helped Ki Lobos with their war with the depths with the larger body of the cult. Since early 1492 DR, they've helped the drow fend off attacks from the fiendish fire giants of Maermydra. Their members consist of Magnus Shatterhorn, Ninten Yojimbo, and a few others. Ten Thunders Clan: A company of mostly dwarven adventurers mainly focused on delving and protecting the country of Gauntlgrym from underdark invasion. They have been contacted to help with Ki Lobos' war effort. Holdings With Drake Hightower or Horace Hightower managing their businesses, Ki Lobos is the proud owner of: Rivergard Inn, Dessarin Valley: Ki Lobos' flagship business. Rivergard Keep converted to a tavern, inn, smith, magic item research library, brewery, and shipping company. The Four Elements Tavern and Inn, Hilsfar: A small tavern and Inn overlooking the sea in Hilsfar. Quiet and out of the way. Waterdhavian Inn of Wonder, Waterdeep: A large inn with a much larger amount of permanent magical effects in the heart of Waterdeep. It has top-notch security and is aimed at the rich traveling adventurer. Morgana and Drake's Teleportation: Morgana and Drake, while not helping with war efforts, teleport themselves and their maximum load of goods between their Inns (or passengers, if anyone wants a ride), this has erected permanent teleportation circles in all the places and brings in a lot of extra money.